1. Technical Field
This invention related to golf ball retrievers which can be carried in a golfer's golf bag for use in retrieving balls from water hazards.
2. Description of Prior Art
The many types of golf ball retrievers that have been proposed in the past have disadvantages. The retrieving features of conventional compact design retrievers are usually scoops or rings or some combination of the two. These require too accurate a placement above or under or at the side of a golf ball which is usually in mud or debris. Golfers very often find that such retrievers are not easy or effective to use. Too frequently they press the ball deeper into the mud and sediment causing failure to retrieve it. Other retrievers that are in the form of rakes are too bulky and cumbersome to carry. Many proposed retrievers are also very costly to manufacture.
The present invention overcomes the above-mentioned problems.
The following patents of golf ball retrievers were referenced to determine the advantages of the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,044 July 1962 Christe 294/19.2 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,374 November 1973 D'Luhy 294/19.2 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,413 September 1977 Jenings 294/19.2 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,981 March 1981 Wilson 294/19.2